Predator
by The Li'l devil
Summary: TYL...Yamamoto is a changed man.A new Family.A new Enemy.A new Threat. Tears will be shed,blood will be spilt and wars will be fought.sorry not good with summaries :D.Well there are a very few 8018 multichapter fics…so since "Necessity is the mother of inventions"…here's one. I'm not good with romantic stuff yet but I'm learning so please support me. Give this story a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Predator**

_8018_

_Author's note:_

_Well there are a very few 8018 multichapter fics…so since "Necessity is the mother of inventions"…here's one. I'm not good with romantic stuff yet but I'm learning so please support me. Give this story a chance_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

_He stood secluded, the only living thing in a room full of corpses. He knelt down beside one of them. The tears fell uncontrollably from his dog like brown eyes, mixing with the blood that trickled from a gash on his chin. "I'm sorry…" He whispered over and over again._

"_You're not."_

"_Huh he felt something grip his hand. He looked down to see a corpse with one bleeding empty eye socket and blood spilling from its mouth. It spoke in a dry voice, dry and scratchy like the rustle of leaves. "You're not". He stared at the corpse, wide eyed with fear. Suddenly he felt movement all over the room. He looked around and gasped. All the corpses where writhing and crawling towards him like worms. "You're not." they chanted. The tears spilled uncontrollably again "I am" He screamed "I'm sorry!"_

"…"

"…"

"Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto jerked awake. "Huh!" He gasped. 'Another dream' he thought darkly.

"You alright?" he heard Tsuna calling out worriedly from the front seat of the black BMW they were driving to the airport. The vongola were having a meeting with the Diamante Family in Namimori. They were a relatively young family and were well known for their brute strength. They were also famous for being one of the only all-female Mafia family and were nicknamed 'The Amazons'. Throughout the years Tsuna had changed his outlook on women in the mafia, taking the vongola's very own Chrome into account. She had grown from a scared child to a very talented assassin, her abilities as strong as Mukuro's (With the help of Mammon).

Yamamoto on the other hand had also become increasingly powerful, second in terms of power only losing to Hibari. The thing that worried Tsuna was Yamamoto's deteriorated personality, from a happy man to an utterly depressed one. The sky guardian did understand a little since the rain was very bad at dealing with death. Apart from his father's death (though they had travelled all the way to the future to save him…he had still died in a tragic road accident.)There was also that terribly miscalculated mission that had killed most of his old subordinates. These two incidents had taken a toll on the poor man. Tsuna had spent a countless number of times to cheer him, tell him he was not alone but to no avail.

The said rain guardian smiled in assurance "Yeah it's nothing". Tsuna looked away miserably. That smile was obviously fake.

"Then get off my shoulder" a cold voice cut in.

That's when Yamamoto realized he was still resting against Hibari's arm; he had even drooled on the cloud guardian's suit!

"Uh-huh sorry…" Yamamoto stuttered, a faint blush evident on his cheeks. He removed himself from Hibari's shoulder and looked out the car window, his face back to its usual apathetic gaze. Tsuna smiled slightly….at least that crush hadn't gone. Only he and Gokudera had known about Yamamoto crushing on Hibari since the ring battles.

Hibari looked at Yamamoto's back a frowned "You're not an herbivore Yamamoto Takeshi" he whispered so softly that only Hibird, perched on his shoulder could here.

Little did he know that the little bird took off from his shoulder and chirped "You're not an herbivore Yamamoto Takeshi"

Everyone looked up, even Ryohei and Lambo who were apparently snoring away in the back seat and Gokudera who swiveled the steering wheel sending every one crashing to the right. Hibird sat itself innocently on Yamamoto's shoulder. The said Rain guardian was jammed against Hibari in a somewhat intimate way. Hibari looked at Yamamoto and noticed two things; anger and remorse. His eyes widened as he had not expected such intense emotions. At last the taller man smiled weakly and got off "Unfortunately I am".

The words hung heavily in the air.

"They're there!" Lambo yelled pointing at a huge prop that read 'Welcome Vongola-chan' decorated with paint, glitter and stickers. "What the hell! Are they making fun of us?!" Gokudera yelled fury evident in his eyes. "Calm down Gokudera-kun, there's always an explanation. As they came closer they noticed four women in formal suits and aviators all bowed down apologetically. "We're sorry but our cloud guardian can be such a handful sometimes" One of them said nervously. Tsuna smile "its okay some of our guardians are like that too." He chuckled inwardly thinking about Lambo.

After an hour of driving they finally reached the front door of a huge white mansion. Once out of the car they were greeted by the boss herself waiting excitedly behind the huge oak doors. She was about sixteen with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes. "I'm Etna" She bowed "Boss and sky guardian of the Diamante family" Tsuna shook hands with her, a nostalgic smile on his face. The girl reminded him of his age when he was first boss of the vongola.

Etna led the vongola to a massive hall with white Marble floors and beige walls and plush red sofas, five of which were occupied by the other guardians of the Diamante.

The sun guardian, Erika was the oldest at twenty one.

She was a tall busty blonde with sparkly blue eyes and a wide grin.

The storm guardian, Madonna was eighteen. She had ruby red eyes and long black hair tied back neatly in a ponytail.

Her gaze was stoic and calculating.

The Thunder guardian, Mia was fourteen with short white blonde hair and yellow eyes. She smiled shyly at Lambo while they shook hands.

The mist guardian, Nebbia was also fourteen with curly red hair and amber eyes. Her eyes seemed far off and mystic and she had an angel's smile. For some reason Chrome felt like she gave the same vibes as Mukuro.

The cloud guardian, Allodola another fourteen year old was a lively albino. She hugged Hibari and chirped "I'm a skylark too Hibari-chan". (Allodola also means skylark) Tsuna winced thinking about Hibari's tonfa's. But he never hit her. He stood there wide eyed one moment and a slight smile graced his face the next. She grinned at him cheerily. "New friend! New friend!"

The rain guardian was missing apparently. "I'm sorry but our rain guardian is out on personal businesses" Etna said apologetically. "It's okay" Tsuna smiled. Etna smiled back. "I'll show you to your rooms"

It was late afternoon. The vongola members had gone about town, re-visiting their old haunts. Yamamoto was infront of his father's grave. He just stared at the markings and the flowers he had placed. He turned a little, finally noticing the two fresh new graves right next to his father's. A girl about eight stood next to him.

"You lost kid?" Yamamoto asked. The kid looked down at him. Her brown eyes were as dead as his were. "Not lost…abandoned" She said slowly. "You've got your relatives don't you?" He asked a little concerned. "They're the ones who abandoned me…" She sighed "They were arguing about who's going to adopt me…and just forgot I was there". Yamamoto felt his heart sting. This kid was cute, sure her expression was dead but that was no reason to just leave her here. That's when he got an Idea. "Hey I'll adopt you" He smiled. The girls eyes widened for a second, her short black hair which looked like Hibari's hair-do in his middle school days blew slightly with the wind. "are you serious mister?"She asked. "Yeah" He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Arashi"

"Yamamoto Arashi then" He grinned

"That's lame mister."

"It's not and call me dad" He pouted

XendX

So how was it?

~Ciao


	2. New feelings and enemies

**Chapter 2**

_Waah! Thanks for the review _Kururo Saruko _! Reviews are fuels to my fire….not that I'll stop writing if I don't get 'em…..I think I'm starting to rant….meh~_

_Just a little trivia before we go into the story…_

_*Arashi means storm_

_On to the story! Enjoy~!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Yamamoto was on his way to the huge oak doors of the Diamante's mansion. Arashi was on his shoulders and he was happily whistling away an incoherent tune." This is my temporary work place" He stopped his whistling (which was starting to get on Arashi's nerves). "You're gonna be staying in Italy" he grinned. "You'll love it there." He continued whistling till he reached the door.

After a few rings, Etna herself opened the door. Relief seemed to have taken over her. "Thank you so much Yamamoto san." She smiled graciously. "Our rain guardian had been gone quite awhile, we were starting to get worried!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed in relief.

"Uh…" Yamamoto gave her a blank expression.

"The girl on your back is our rain guardian Arashi" Etna smiled.

"Huh!" Yamamoto gaped.

"Are you deaf dad?" Arashi teased.

XxxxxX

Hibari was in the terrace stargazing. It wasn't exactly a hobby; it was something that helped him clear his mind off things (for a little while that is). Hibird was twittering at his side. He was a little angry with the bird. He didn't expect it to mimic everything he said. He sighed heavily. He didn't like thinking about it…But, Yamamoto was like him when he was younger; Alone and ashamed to have been sympathized over. That is why he had whispered those words several times (the reason Hibird chirped them).It didn't mean he wanted to be a shoulder to cry on or anything. He was the cloud and the cloud was always independent. He just wanted the predator Yamamoto back, The one that never hesitated in battle, The one that defeated people as tenacious as Superbi Squalo.

Hibird took off his shoulders and chirped "Yamamoto Takeshi!"Hibari turned around to see the taller man accompanied by a younger girl.

The moment Yamamoto saw Hibari, his body felt like lead. He could feel that dreadful blush creeping into his tanned cheeks. He looked away and immediately turned to face the skylark. The collar of Hibari had come off his thin shoulders exposing his pale skin. He couldn't help but blush darker.

"You're the cloud guardian mister?" Arashi asked.

Hibari smiled a little. He couldn't help it; he had a fetish for cute things.

"Yes"

"You've got a cool hairstyle, Mister." She said. Her eyes seemed dull as always.

Hibari nodded quietly and made his way out. He was feeling pretty uncomfortable with the way Yamamoto was staring at him.

On his way out, His shoulder brushed a little against Yamamoto's and for a second he felt like the taller man was pressing against him on purpose….

XXXXXXXX

"Do you like him dad?" reality hit Yamamoto's face with a brick. "Huh…" He looked at his daughter flustered. Arashi face palmed. "Nothing…" She muttered. "Let's stargaze" She tugged at his pant. "I'll show you Orion and Canis Major and…"

XXXXXXX

After what felt like an eternity of stargazing Arashi was finally asleep. Yamamoto put her over his shoulder and walked slowly towards her room. He was surprised to see Hibari in the hallway, trudging slowly towards his own room.

"Hibari?!" The name just spilt out.

Hibari turned to look at the taller man. "What?"

Yamamoto stared at him, speechless. "Uh…this is my daughter…I-I mean adopted." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh…" Hibari said, his stone cold expression unchanging.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to tell you."

He chuckled a little "I don't think I'm gonna be lonely anymore."

He gave him a warm look.

Hibari or anyone for that matter hadn't seen this side of Yamamoto for a long time. So his natural reflex was to smile; he honestly couldn't help it.

Yamamoto looked at the shorter man wide eyed. He had the sudden urge to do naughty things (he is a man in his twenties after all). He inwardly chuckled. If the man before him knew what he was thinking, he would be dead meat.

The two men were now unexpectedly close, too stunned to move. Arashi was snoring away to glory completely oblivious to what was going on. Yamamoto gently pecked Hibari's forehead. It was a short subtle one but the moment seemed electrifying and long to both. Yamamoto immediately pulled away. "Good night."He half-ran, half-jogged away leaving a stunned Hibari.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity Hibari finally got back to his senses. He touched the place where Yamamoto's lips had touched him. It was wet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like I said the zoo is for children" Arashi whined. She was sitting on her new father's shoulders, gently rocking her feet.

Hibari walked quietly next to them. (He couldn't help it. Arashi asked him).

"Like I said, you are a child" Yamamoto grinned."Hey look at that little Koala bear! It's clinging to its Papa like you!" He yelled and pointed at the said exhibit.

…

…

"Look at them! So Carefree!" a voice rang through the dark room. The huge LED screen did little to light up the entire room. "It makes me wanna' kill them more!" it was clearly a man's voice, laced with hate and malice. "Hush my dear storm…" a woman's sultry voice replied.

"We've been waiting for ten years! Ten fucking years!" The man roared. His voice was beastly and hungry.

"And we needn't wait more." The woman sighed in a sort of relief. "Send the mist and the sun." She ordered.

"The mist?! Isn't that wretched vongola cloud immune to illusions?" The man reasoned out.

The woman chuckled. "The rain isn't and our sun will utterly destroy that cloud."

"My dear, dear reborn." The woman said in mock pity. "This will be my revenge! The fall of the family you so lovingly built up!" She cackled and screeched like a Banshee's pathetic wail.

XXXXXEndXXXXXX

How was it? ^_^

I guess this is what you'll call a cliff hanger….

Review if you like!

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Omg! I love all your reviews ! They are so sweet *grin***_

_**Thanks a lot! Dreiks,icecoldfairy and kuroro saruko !**_

_**I've had a bad time lately with my wretched migraine…but I'm not putting this fic on hold!**_

_**On to the story!**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arashi felt really uncomfortable. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around for anything suspicious. Everything looked normal, seemed normal that is. Hibari caught her gaze. It seemed like the only person who was completely ignorant of the tense atmosphere was Yamamoto who was babbling about Tigers. Arashi understood a little. When a lonely man found out he wasn't lonely anymore he would be mad with joy.

They were at a restaurant now. The feeling of being watched only grew worse. Hibari stared up at each person in the vicinity. Arashi followed suit. Finally Yamamoto noticed it too. "Hey" Yamamoto said in a low voice. "Do you think it's an enemy?" He asked."I can't see anyone though"

"But I'm right behind you~" Yamamoto shivered as he heard someone whispering right behind him in a sort of mockery. He immediately got up and yelled "move away!"

The minute those words tumbled out of his mouth, a strong gust of wind sent them slamming against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Yamamoto got up with a groan. Hibari and Arashi were behind him. Finally their enemy had appeared.

As his blurred vision was clearing out he made out two people standing calm despite the ruckus, a tall woman in a black cloak and a lanky blonde man beside her. The woman was almost entirely covered in her cloak, only her sharp chin and her long ripples of white blonde hair were in view. The blonde man on the contrary had only a pair of jeans on. His ice blue eyes seemed to contain nothing but hunger for blood. "You are the kids Reborn trained?" he spat with disgust."I can't believe it! You're weaker than I expected" he sneered.

"Shut up, herbivore" Hibari growled in a low voice. The raven was up on his feet, his tonfas out. "Yeah I'll beat your ass" Arashi joined in, her blue flames swirled around her like a cocoon. Yamamoto would've questioned her about the bad language but given the situation he chose to keep his trap closed. He finally unsheathed his katana.

The fabric over the woman's lips creased as she smiled. All of a sudden the room had gone pitch black. Yamamoto kept his to his defensive position. Even a Mafia rookie knew this was the most basic of illusionary skills. The thing that came next was the one that surprised him.

In front of him was his dead father, a portion of his skull was sunk in and his brain was sticking out. His right collar bone jutted out and his ribs were crushed in. Yamamoto's eyes bulged out in pure terror. His jaw hung open and the hair at the back of his head stood up. "D-d-dad?" He choked out.

"Takeshi…" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi rasped in a dry lifeless voice. "You killed me….why did you kill me?" he continued in that dead voice that sent shivers up Yamamoto's spine. "I'm sorry" Yamamoto screamed, he pulled at his hair and sobbed incessantly. "I'm sorry Pops! I know I should've been there….maybe if I didn't become part of the mafia you wouldn't have died!" he roared in a fit of tears.

The moment he said those words, the image of people filled his thoughts. No, they weren't in front of him. It was more like signals from his brain. It was Arashi and the vongola. That's when the words of Mammon during his father's funeral came to his mind (yes the arcobaleno are alive and kicking).

"_I'll tell this once and only once Yamamoto Takeshi , the dead once dead will never come back to life and there are no such things as ghosts so quit bawling your eyes out and do something that contributes to money"_

Yamamoto felt like he had been struck by lightning. He stared at the walking corpse of the elder Yamamoto and snarled "That was a dirty trick" he growled and slashed it with his katana.

All at once the restaurant materialized and in front of him was not the corpse of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi but the now bleeding Kyoya Hibari. For a second Yamamoto stood there transfixed. Finally he mentally kicked himself to reality. "H-Hibari" His voice quaked with terror at what he had done. He pulled the shorter man into a gentle hug. "My god…Oh god Hibari , I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He moaned. "Don't apologize herbivore." Hibari lightly poked him. "Go help Arashi…" his arms slumped and he passed out. "I'm sorry…" Yamamoto whispered and set him down.

Arashi fought fiercely against the tall blonde man. He blue flames surrounded her lithe body and the sword she held: a fourteenth century samurai short sword. But he was too good. His moves seemed so well practiced; too well practiced in fact. He had on metal gloves. They seemed like plain steel but when he punched it hurt like injecting adamantium in the cranium. She had started out well, lashing out at full throttle but after some time her stamina had lunged down to minimum.

It was pretty surprising since she had a lot of stamina, she was a swordsman after all.

"Am I late?" Yamamoto slashed at the guys knuckles and he got thrown over to the other side. Jiro and Kojiro were at his side."Yes you are." Arashi pouted. She was also relieved, A little longer without help and she would've been pounded to a pulp.

They were faring kind off well until the black cloaked lady showed up. Arashi couldn't move all of a sudden. It was like she wore shoes that weighed a ton. She turned to see Yamamoto in the same position. "What the hell?!" he yelled, rage evident in his eyes. Arashi understood. Hibari was pretty badly injured and it was because of that weird Goth bitch.

"Let me make a little bargain Takeshi-kun" The woman cooed. The man had picked Hibari up like a rag doll. "Let him go!" Yamamoto roared. She pulled out a dagger I an ornate gold sheath. "I really want to cut something."She unsheathed it. "So what can I cut your right arm or your precious Hibari?" Yamamoto looked at her aghast. Arashi struggled to get free 'why are they ignoring me?'After a few minutes of silence and struggling Yamamoto finally spoke "My right arm…Take my right arm and leave him alone." He looked at the woman with a stone cold look.

The woman grinned a sickening grin.

"Alright then."

She brought the dagger one in one swift movement. Arashi stared horrified as she heard the sound of Yamamoto's flesh being sliced. Yamamoto screamed in pain. It even shook Hibari back to consciousness. The raven looked at the rain guardian with eyes widened with shock. Tears slowly started to form at the corners and they streamed down his cheeks and dripped down his chin. "Yamamoto!" he screamed. Arashi just looked at the scene in front of her, transfixed in shock.

"And now" the woman turned away from Yamamoto leaving his severed arm to drop with a sickening 'thlop'. "I shall kill these people you hold so dear."The man dropped Hibari next to Arashi. He was pathetically shivering and crying and muttering incoherent thing. She walked towards them painfully slow."Noo!" He screamed "No" his cries became weaker and more pathetic as he got giddier from the blood loss. Arashi looked at her with wide eyes. She was shaking too, her teeth were gritted and tears streamed from her eyes. "I'll k-k-kill you!" She stuttered. "Let's see you try" the woman sneered "Oh wait you're gonna' die!" She laughed maniacally.

"…"

"…"

And got punched in the face. She bashed against the wall. She got up, her cloak torn and her acid green eyes exposed. "Who the hell was that?!" She bellowed.

The blonde man too got punched to the other side of the room. Finally the mist of fine concrete and building material cleared to reveal a man in a black suit and fedora, a chameleon on his back."

"Reborn…" Yamamoto said in a low voice. Reborn looked down at his student. "Yamamoto Takeshi rest yourself." He looked at the woman and the man getting on their feet and grimaced with anger."You aren't you supposed to be dead?" he spat.

The man laughed "The experiment worked bastard! We will take our revenge"

"By destroying the family you carefully built." The woman continued. Her lips parted in a menacing grin. "This is just the beginning reborn."

"Whoa are you?" Tsuna frowned at the two. "Why are you doing this?" He growled threateningly. He and the other vongola guardians finally came to view. Lambo and Ryohei rushed to the injured. Arashi now free from the trick charged towards the lady "I'll kill you!" She screamed, her face twisted with rage. "Get her!" Gokudera yelled. Ryo hei went after her and punched her in the gut, instantly knocking her out." Asshole!" Gokudera yelled. "What?!" Ryohei looked hurt.

"I guess it's time for us to leave." The woman gave Reborn another ugly grin "Mark my words reborn you'll never see us coming" She threatened and pulled the blonde man towards her. With a swish of her cloak they were gone.

"We'll be ready for you" Reborn said to empty air.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"Long story" Reborn grunted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxendxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it took so long…..cousins wedding**

**I won't do that again **

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Thanks for the review Iced soul fairy :D! and sorry for the spelling mistake….**_

_**And hello to the other readers as well! Here's chapter 4!**_

…_**.**_

_He opened his eyes to wilderness, dressed in a feather light white yukata. He felt weightless and light headed. It was obviously a dream._

_In front of him was an old and gnarled cherry blossom tree, hardly a petal or two on its twisted branches. Under it stood a man, his back turned. The white suit he wore made him look almost ghost-like and transparent._

"_Hibari…"the man's voice seemed to be soft but firm at the same time._

_Hibari recognized it at once. "Father…" he whispered._

"_You are not alone, son…" his voice and his image seemed to be fading away. Hibari frowned a little in confusion "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you the one who told me that I am but a lone cloud?"_

_His father's head dipped and his shoulders shook in a light chuckle. "It took a long time for me to understand too…I just hope it doesn't take too long." His voice seemed more distant now, so distant that it was almost impossible to catch that tinge of worry. "Father…" Hibari reached to the fading form of his father. "It is time that you awake my son…" the voice seemed to blend with a wind right now. Even Hibari's hand seemed to be swept away like cloth as the vision around him faded to black…._

"Whoa he's awake!"

Hibari's sleep encrusted eyes opened slightly as he struggled to get up. "Hibari-san!" He felt Tsuna helping him sit up in a more comfortable manner. "How long was I out?" His voice came out scratchy and hoarse. "About two weeks… I'm so glad you're alright!" Tsuna sighed in relief. Reborn stood behind him, the fedora masking his face.

" Th-that herbivore…" Hibari started.

"Yamamoto-kun is in the next room…He's been going in and out of consciousness." Tsuna explained before Hibari could finish.

"His arm…" Hibari rasped and clenched his teeth. An unpleasant feeling flooded his chest and it wasn't the pain.

"His arm…" Tsuna took in a deep breath. "They've fixed up a prosthetic arm…spanner and the diamante's engineer" Tsuna glanced down at Hibari with unease.

"What are you hiding?" Hibari demanded. He had finally got his voice back.

"He…" Tsuna shut his eyes; a pained expression stained his face. "He can't apply too much pressure to his right arm…That decreases his efficiency in battle."

Hibari shut his eyes for a few brief seconds "Arashi…"

Tsuna smiled a little "She's fine…She's in the training room right now with Ryohei and Gokudera." Hibari sighed mentally in relief. That was the only good news he had heard since he had woken up.

The door banged open showing a flustered Lambo. "He's awake!" he yelled "Yama-ni is awake!"

"Huh" Tsuna got up and was immediately pulled back down by Hibari. "Take me to him." he snarled through clenched teeth.

As soon as consciousness hit him Yamamoto felt the sting at the joint between his shoulder and his false right arm. He let out a loud groan as he tried getting up. Lambo had raced out as soon as he saw Yamamoto squirming awake. He immediately fell back down; the pain in his right arm was too much.

The door opened after what seemed like an eternity of trying to get up with his sore arm. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna walked in, his voice laced with worry. Yamamoto felt a pang of guilt. He was ashamed to have made the whole family worry.

"Tsuna…" he smiled weakly. "You're gonna' be okay Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna smiled and put a comforting hand on his half false shoulder. The thing he hated the most was that he couldn't feel anything at all with his 'new' right arm.

Reborn leaned against the cool hospital wall and Hibari scooted his wheel chair a little closer to the bed. Yamamoto finally noticed him. "Hey" He grinned.

Tsuna smiled, Seemed like everything was normal. "So, now everyone wants to know who those people where…" Reborn trailed off. Tsuna sighed a little "Yea, that…" Tsuna turned to leave "I already heard it …and I'm kind of busy right now." The door shut behind him with a loud bang. Yamamoto raised a brow at this. Tsuna seemed tense for some reason.

"The two that attacked you are the mist and the storm of the Voragine family…" Reborn took a seat next to Yamamoto. "Their sky guardian, Vigna …" he cleared his throat. "Was a candidate for the Arcobaleno…But she failed." He adjusted his fedora. "Vigna was into research and she was obsessed in modifying hormones. Each member of her family has some sort of modification in genes and all that bio shit. She had created some sort of gene that increased the human life span….That's why the Voragine family are the same as they were all those years ago. The thing is most of her modifications have mad side effects. One thing was it consumed a lot of flames. So she modified her family's bodies n such a way that they absorb the flames of others. Her family's destroyed hundreds of smaller families in Italy and we are her main target." Reborn let out a heavy sigh. "You see we were…close and she got really mad that I passed and she did so she's out to take revenge by destroying the family that I so ambitiously built…" He laid back on the chair, it creaked a little under his weight. "That attack was to prove that her family's weakest guardians could take down the Vongola's strongest two…" Reborn looked at both of them now. "But, I believe we can stop them….we've teamed up with the diamante family. They cannot attack us now since they do not know of our whereabouts. This place will be our training ground. That is all, any questions?"

"Why are you dragging in the Diamante?" Yamamoto asked, curious.

Reborn hesitated a little. "This doesn't concern you." He snapped all of a sudden. "I've got work to do." He got up and turned to Hibari. "Hibari, a predator needs a mate too…Like a wolf pack, the alpha pair will lead them to victory. Don't worry your mate will get stronger for you. I'm a living example." Reborn winked and left the room leaving a wide eyed Hibari and a confused Yamamoto.

"What did he me-"

"Shut your mouth or I'll bite you to death." Hibari muttered coldly.

Yamamoto grinned "You know I always thought the way you said 'I'll bite you to death' sounded pretty erotic."

"Shut up" a whack on his chin with a tonfa.

"Hey since when did you get that?" Yamamoto winced, rubbing his sore chin with his prosthetic right hand.

"We'll win this herbivore" Hibari jabbed his chin with his tonfa.

Yamamoto grinned "Yep."

Hibari suddenly leaned down really close to Yamamoto's face, his warm breadth ghosting over the taller man's face. Hibari smiled slightly as red bloomed in Yamamoto's cheeks. "So this is what it feels like" He whispered in a husky voice. "Uh..Hi-"

Hibari lightly pecked the scar on his chin. "Maybe I'll give it a try…"

"What…uh Hibari?" By the time Yamamoto managed to get the words out Hibari had left his room.

He grinned a felt his scar with his fake arm. "I guess everything ain't all that bad…"

…..

**Sorry about the really late update!**

**The migraine was killing me! Hopefully all is well now**

**Btw;**

**Vigna: Vineyard**

**Diamante: Diamond**

**Voragine: abyss**

**Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry for the incredibly late update! I was on a vacation to Singapore *innocent face***

**Chapter 5**

Arashi stared up at the sun, her eyes hurt but she didn't care. Sometimes staring at the sun helped her concentrate. The slight breeze coursing through the grass and her black hair helped calm her more. Right when her eyelids became heavy and her limbs were more relaxed the image of Yamamoto's severed arm shot through her mind sending a jolt up her spine. It didn't stop there. The image of her parents' dead faces came next, their eyes bulging out in fear and thick black blood gushing from their mouths.

Her spine bolted her to a sitting position, the hair at the back of her neck stood up. Arashi shook her head, desperate to chase these thoughts away. She always felt it, somewhere deep in her sub consciousness that she was responsible for her parents' death. She feared that it was going to repeat again with Yamamoto and even Hibari. She couldn't help liking him, he understood her better. Maybe Yamamoto was like a dad and Hibari a mum? She smiled a little at that. It seemed to comfort her in a way.

"Umm…Ara-chan?"

Arashi jumped. "Wahh! Allo-chan!" Arashi gasped animatedly. "What are you doing here?" Allodolla cocked her head a little. "I just came to look for you. You just took off after practice…Er-Chan (Erika) and Ryo-tan were pwetty worried you know." She looked at Arashi, eyes wide with worry.

Arashi brought her knees to her face in such a way that it covered her mouth. "Sorry…" she muttered, her eyes trained on the ground.

Allodolla smiled. "If you're worried about Yama-tan, don't be." She gently brought Arashi to her flat chest. And for some reason she felt like crying. Allodolla was mentally ill; well that's what the parents that disowned her had claimed since she acted like a five year old even though she was fourteen. Arashi wanted to kill them because Allodolla was just a little immature. She was actually a really good fighter and was one of the most intelligent people in the family.

Arashi clutched the white fabric of Allodolla's shirt. "I don't want dad to get hurt…" she mumbled in a barely audible voice. "He won't, He's strong." Allodolla said softly.

"Ara-chan! So this is where you were hiding? We were worried you know~" Erika's annoying cooing rang through Arashi's ears. "Erika…" she muttered grudgingly. Erika sat herself next to the little raven head. "Hey, I wanted to ask…Your dad and that cloud guy in love or something?" The older woman pressed her hands between her breasts like she was praying for something. "If that's true I so wanna' be the flower girl!" She exclaimed with a dazed expression. Great, fujoshi Erika had kicked in.

Arashi looked at the sky, a huge mushroom shaped cloud catching her interest. "Love? I don't think its love….that's too common." She trailed off.

"Arashi!"

Arashi's eyes widened as she snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. Yamamoto was standing next to the neatly cut hedge animals that gave her the creeps sometimes, still dressed in his hospital gown , a crutch at his side and a wide grin plastered on his face. Allodolla let go off the little rain guardian. "Go." She smiled.

And she did. She ran as fast as her little legs could and finally bumped into him. She clutched the soft fabric of the hospital gown and buried her face in it. "Hey." He picked her up with his free arm and nuzzled against her cheek. The feeling of his rough stubble scratching against her cheeks was both annoying and comforting. "Took you long enough…" She encircled his face with her tiny arms. "Mm…sorry" he said softly. "I'll make it up to you."He sat down, the grass poked at his ass through the flimsy fabric. It didn't matter anyway. "Hey, I know! Why don't we hang out during the ball they're having today… We can have some lovely father-daughter time" he said grinning. Arashi frowned a little. "I don't like parties…" she muttered. Yamamoto raised his brow a little. This girl was so similar to a certain someone, it was a little funny. "C'mon for my sake, don't you like your ol' man." he looked at her with a puppy dog expression. Arashi pouted " fine but only if Hibari's coming …" Yamamoto's mine wandered off to that kiss. Hibari was an enticing person and an incredibly good kisser. He could tell even without pasting his lips with the said raven's. "Fine." Yamamoto grinned. Yes, he was looking forward to this.  
….

_Flight number 11455 has arrived….._

Gokudera got up, the board bearing the name of the person he was waiting for clutched in his hands. The passengers had finally entered through the gate. Gokudera held the board up, a cigarette in his mouth. The people around him, mostly families looked at him with disapproval. The ash blonde paid no heed. All his life he was belittled and insulted but there were people who cherished him so he didn't really care.

Finally he had spotted the familiar blob of brown. Kyoko maneuvered her way to the crowd, a small smile plastered on her face. "Welcome…" Gokudera greeted a little awkwardly. Gokudera had never really respected the small woman in front of him since she had seemed so weak and simple minded before. But after the engagement with Tsuna her true nature instantly took over. The real Kyoko was an ambitious and calculating woman. 'How the wife of a Mafia boss should be' Reborn had said once. He still didn't like her. From deer dumb she had become fox sly. Kyoko's smile faltered a little. Riiight, he had forgotten the honorifics. He cleared his throat "Welcome home, Sasagawa-san." He managed to choke out. He couldn't believe Reborn requested him to fetch Kyoko. How could poison ivy cure Tsuna?

Gokudera shook his head and took a deep breath, the nicotine calmed him down. He made his way to the car, Kyoko trailing behind him, tottering in her little-to-high stilettos'.

….

…..

Xxxxxendxxxxxx

Please read and review ^^

Again very sorry for the late update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I love you Iced soul fairy! I love your reviews! You're just the most sweetest person on this planet^^!**

**And You too the rest of the readers! You are all just lovely^^**

**On to the story then…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**..**

…**..**

Tsuna looked up at the ceiling of the office the Diamante had given him, he somehow seemed older. Maybe it was all the tension he had been through. The martini in his glass rippled as he rolled a little in his chair, a little spilt over the white carpet giving the impression of blood. Tsuna stared at it. Maybe he wasn't suited for this mafia job after all. Tsuna's eyes widened angrily at that thought. Of course that wasn't true. He loved the Vongola family and he wasn't going to ditch it or regret his decision. He was just a little ruffled because the two strongest pillars of his Family's foundation were being repaired and at this time of crisis there was no need of a party with the Families the Vongola had alliance with. Reborn had said that it was a necessity that they strengthened the 'bonds' with the Dons through 'booze'. Tsuna didn't see the importance. All he saw was a party with drunken old men who returned to their rooms to bed their young wives and he felt disgusted. But this was for the strength of his family so he had to force himself to alliance with a few families.

His trains of thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, making a slight crack at the hinges. Kyoko's petite figure filled the doorway.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Tsuna looked at her with a dazed expression, partly because he couldn't hold his alcohol.

"Tsuna…" Kyoko smiled a little, affection evident in her tone. She swore to protect this man in front of her with her very life.

She moved forward and held Tsuna in her arms. "Everything's going to be fine." She coaxed.

"I wish…."

…..

Gokudera left the two alone. He needed a drink and he never drank alone.

…..

"Yo! Aren't you s'posed to be in bed?" Gokudera waved at Yamamoto. His other hand was occupied with swinging a six pack of beer. Yamamoto grinned and patted the grass next to him.

"Yo!"

Gokudera sat himself on the grass, careful not to sit on Arashi's legs dangling from Yamamoto's lap. "Cute kid, eh?"

"Yea…" Gokudera grinned.

"Can't believe the most drooled over bachelor in our family ended up adopting a kid_._"

Yamamoto chuckled "Hey, you're talking like I'm married!"

"Something's up with you and that psycho, huh?"

Yamamoto looked at him with a confused expression. The ash blond sighed. "Hibari…" he mumbled.

"Oh.' Yamamoto looked down at Arashi. "You of all people should know." He ruffled the sleeping raven's hair with his prosthetic arm.

"Whoa! That's badass!" Gokudera whistled looking at it.

"Yea…I guess" Gokudera didn't detect the half heartedness in Yamamoto's voice.

After a half hour of drinking, Gokudera got up.

"mmm, gotta go get ready for the party…suggest you do too." The ash blonde stretched his arms, patted Arashi and stalked away.

…..

…..

Hibari hated parties. He hated how these herbivores all grouped together in one place and caterwauled herbivore crap. He stood in a secluded corner of the vast hall, nobody dared come near him. He wouldn't have attended this wretched event if it weren't for that scheming woman, Kyoko. She was a wolf that had just removed its sheepskin. That didn't mean he was interested in her. Even though she was a carnivore, she was a very predictable one. Yamamoto Takeshi was an interesting predator, though he was yet to remove his sheepskin. If he did, he might even be able to walk side by side with the skylark. But currently the said potential mate was engaging in herbivore talk with an annoying herbivore don's herbivore daughter, Yamamoto's daughter tugging at his sleeves with an annoyed expression.

Arashi was thoroughly annoyed with the stupid lady who had come to try and woo her Father. She was in her early twenties in a pink gown and her boobs were massive. Arashi secretly named her 'terrible tits'.

'Terrible tits' was currently rubbing her boobs against Yamamoto's prosthetic arm in a suggestive manner. The thing is he could not feel anything, since it wasn't exactly connected to his nerves. So the stupid herbivore took it as an invitation and only shifted closer. Wait, Arashi was getting Hibari's vocabulary! Who knows…maybe she would start telling "I'll bite you to death." The thought brought a small smile to her lips.

Hibari walked towards them. He couldn't help it. The child, Arashi was a little like him and only he understood how very annoyed she currently was. He grasped Yamamoto's shoulder. The taller raven turned a smiled. "Hibari…You came." He ushered the skylark forward. " , Hibari Kyoya. Hibari, ."

Hibari gave 'Terrible Tits' a cold glare. She flinched a little but managed a hello. "He's my…um…" Yamamoto started.

"Partner."

Yamamoto looked at Hibari with an unreadable expression. His thoughts went like…_life partner, life partner, life partner…._

He immediately snapped his head back to Ella. "Yea, we do go on a lotta' missions together…." He trailed awkwardly.

"He is also my mate…" Hibari stated coolly.

Yamamoto looked shocked (Thinking about weddings and soul mates), Ella smiled (thinking of the friend 'mate') while Arashi buried her face in Yamamoto's coat, giggling. "Wh-what're you saying?" Yamamoto stammered. Now an annoyed expression marred Hibari's face as he jabbed one of his tonfas against the taller man's navel. "Are you trying to tell me that you would rather spend the rest of your life with a herbivore like her and become one yourself?" he spat out venomously.

Yamamoto frantically flailed his arms in the air "Um…I think you should calm down senpai." He grabbed Hibari's wrist, apologized to Ella and dragged him to the balcony, Arashi following suit.

"Now, can you please explain to me?" Yamamoto asked the dumb herbivorous confused look back again. Hibari seemed to find the moon more interesting, Hibird flew from nowhere and perched itself on the skylark's shoulder. "Hibari…" Yamamoto called with a little impatience. "The vongola is a pack." Hibari started.

"Now what's this got to do with-"

"The pack needs an alpha pair…" He ignored Yamamoto.

"Yea, Tsuna and Kyoko." Yamamoto stated matter-of-factly.

"No." Hibari said. "An alpha pair consists of two which match in strength, two predators that fight side by side and can overcome anything."

"Hibari Kyoya, I asked you something-"

"And that Alpha pair is you and I, Yamamoto Takeshi."

…

….

XXXXXXXXXXXENDXXXXXXXXXX

I guess this is fluff….well I guarantee something good in the next chapter ^^


End file.
